Nincs szükségem rá!
by lulukukuku
Summary: Sonic megtalálja Shadow inszomnián segítő eszközét, mellyel próbál kis emóciót kiprovokálni introvertált, rokon lelkű társából. / Sonadow, mert persze hogy az


\- Ez nagyon aranyos! - ujjongott Sonic egy szőke játékbabát szorongatva. Shadow felmordult.

\- Soha az életben nem jöhetsz még egyszer a házamba! Ki engedte meg, hogy turkálj a szekrényemben?!

\- Ugyan, ez nem gáz. Sokaknak van alvókájuk! Még nekem is. Én sem tudok nélküle aludni.

\- De az te vagy! És nekem nincs is szükségem erre! Ajándékba kaptam, és... és csak megtartottam. Ennyi. -Shadow idegesen tördelte ujjait. - El ne mondd bárkinek is...!

\- Oké, oké, tartom a számat.

\- Remélem is, különben kipróbálom rajtad a Glock 18-asomat. - mosolygott gúnyosan, mire Sonic arca eltorzult a rémülettől.

A kék sün alaposabban szemügyre vette a kezében szorongatott babát. Shadow-t kicsit zavarta, nem értette, miért köti le barátját annyira az alvóka. A lány szőke haját kék pánt fogta össze, a ruhája is hasonló színű volt. Sonic elvigyorodott.

\- Szóval ez egy Maria baba.

\- Mi?! Nem! Ez csak egy sima baba... Bármiféle hasonlóság csupán a véletlen... - nem tudta befejezni a magyarázkodást, mivel barátja nevetésben tört ki.

\- Pont úgy reagáltál, ahogy vártam. Ne is próbálj mentegetőzni.

\- Nem mentegetőzöm! Ez tényleg csak egy sima, régi ajándékbaba. Rakd vissza a szekrényembe végre!

\- A-a! - Csóválta meg a fejét Sonic ravaszul. - Neked nem kell, te mondtad. Akkor megtartom. Az én játékom olyan magányos egyedül.

Shadow pupillája összeszűkült e mondat hallatán. El nem tudott képzelni egy olyan éjjelt sem, amikor nincs Maria hasonmása a karjai között, de ezt szégyellte bevallani. Ráadásul ez volt az egyetlen emléke, ami a megboldogult kislányról maradt.

Sonic valósággal gyönyörködött rémült barátjában. Hiába érzett mindig is többet, mint barátság, ha egyszer Shadow elzárkózik, és sosem mutat semmilyen érzelmet. Szóval kitűzte céljának, hogy megtöri a kemény sünt, ezzel könnyebben megközelíthetővé téve. És erre tökéletes eszköz volt az alvóka.

\- Felőlem tartsd... meg. - nyelt egyet. Sonic boldogan a hóna alá csapta a babát.

\- Köszi, rendes vagy! Hú, hogy eltelt az idő! - Mindketten a faliórára pillantottak, ami lassan este 10-et mutatott. - Gond lenne, ha itt maradnék éjszakára?

\- Igen, nagyon is! - morgdult fel idegesen Shadow.

\- Jó, akkor itt leszek a vendégszobádban! Ez lesz a közös estém a "nem Maria" babával. - nevetett, és kiszaladt az ajtón.

Shadow mérgesen nézett utána, de nem várhatta el, hogy ebben a sötétben induljon haza Sonic. Az ablakhoz sétált, szomorúan felnézett a holdra.

\- Úgy látom, többet nem fogok aludni... - sóhajtott. Közben Sonic az ajtó mellé lopózott, kíváncsi volt, mit fog ezek után tenni a fekete sün. - Ez elég szemét volt tőle. Hiszen tudja, hogy az nem csak egy egyszerű játék, mégis elvette... Pedig mindig is csak rád tudtam számítani.

"Ne már, beszélget vele? Kezd bűntudatom lenni, így már nem olyan vicces..." - gondolta magában. Odalépett mellé, mire Shadow felkapta a fejét.

\- Te mit csinálsz itt?

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, itt az ablakban nehezen fogsz aludni. - mosolygott. - Amúgy csak visszahoztam a babát. Hibás.

\- Hibás? Hogy lehet egy baba hibás?

\- Nem tudok vele elaludni.

\- Két perce mentél el, ennyi idő alatt még szép, hogy nem.

\- Hé, a világ leggyorsabb élőlényének nem kell 2 perc az alváshoz! - mordult fel. Shadow már az alvóka felé nyúlt volna, mikor Sonic elrántotta a kezét. - Ismerd be, hogy szükséged van rá. - Reményteli pillantásokat vetett rá, bizakodott, hogy barátja végre nem próbálja keménynek mutatni magát.

\- Talán... talán jobban alszom, ha mellettem van... - ismerte be halkan, mire Sonic széles mosolyra húzta száját. Az örömtől nem bírt magával, szempillantás alatt Shadow nyakába ugrott, és megcsókolta. Ahogy ajkaik összeértek, a fekete sün rémülten kereste barátja pillantását. Az azonban nyugodtan lecsukta szemét, szóval Shadow is így tett.

Mikor Sonic elhúzta fejét, Shadow értetlenkedve nézett rá. A kék sün elmosolyodott, és kézenfogta.

\- Megnyíltál előttem, ez jelent valamit, nincs igazam? - a fekete sün kicsit elvörösödött, de bólintott. - Tessék, ez azt hiszem a tiéd. - nyújtotta felé a babát. Shadow kicsit félénken vette el.

\- És te mivel fogsz aludni? Azt mondtad, neked is kell alvóka.

\- Nekem van is! - száját ravasz mosolyra húzta. Egymás mellé bebújtak az ágyban, majd Sonic finoman átölelte Shadow-t, és együtt álomba szenderültek.


End file.
